


Bottom's Up.

by Pixiemixieheart



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anders has a nice butt, Crack, Cullen has a crush on Michael, Dorian is not pleased, Fenny dances sexy, Friend Fiction, Funny, I Don't Even Know, I suppose more tags As I write it?, Multi, Silly, Strippers?, no judgement, so did his friend, someone came in his pants?, whoops, you probably shouldnt read this lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-12 10:38:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5663230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixiemixieheart/pseuds/Pixiemixieheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>STRIPPER CLUB!!!!! Friend fiction for Six and TRF :D Dorian is the club owner. There are many strippers, honestly I lose count. Fenris and anders are strippers.... uh.... I don't even know tbh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Six_Lily_Petals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Six_Lily_Petals/gifts), [The_Real_Fenris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Real_Fenris/gifts).



> Friend fiction is HARD!.... I am in awe that you guys have both done this and rocked at it. I am so sorry. I really am trying my best! I LOVE YOU GUYS <3

The first time Dorian Pavus stood before his new property – the one he’d inherited from his father when he passed away six months ago – he didn’t know if he wanted to laugh or cry.

It was...well, it was definitely something.

At least, Dorian was no stranger to hard work. When he’d left home (and subsequently been all but disowned by his family), Dorian had managed to make a small fortune with only a small amount of savings, shrewd business sense and his wits.

Five years later, he was the owner of four popular restaurants, Co-Owner of ‘The Hanged Man’ with Varric and soon to be owner of a new exciting venture.  It wasn’t going to be easy by any means, but Dorian was nothing if not determined.  He was sure his father had left him this building more as a statement than anything else.

After all, even though it was in the good part of town, the building was run down, abandoned and very much an eyesore on the beautifully maintained streets of the wealthy up class area. There was no doubt in Dorian’s mind that his father had seen that building as a metaphor for Dorian himself.

“Well, Father. Shall we see what I can do with something that you deem a worthless waste of space, hm? ” He said aloud.

With one last look at the building, he turned toward his limo and removed his cell phone from the front left breast pocket of his designer jacket. With minimal fuss, he pressed the third number on the speed dial and brought the phone up to his ear just as the chauffer opened the door to the luxurious car and stepped inside, sitting down in the spacious leather seat.

It rang a total of twice before it was answered.

“Hey Boss. What’s up?”

 “Good evening, Bull.  I need you to get a hold of Varric for me. Have him come to the restaurant tomorrow. Bright and early, yes?” He answered as he absentmindedly stroked his moustache. “I believe that to make this work we are going to need his unique...connections.”

Bull laughed heartily.

“Shit, Boss. So you’re really gonna go ahead with it?”

“Naturally. I of course want to honour my father’s last wish and ‘do something useful’ with my life. I think a high end strip club is the perfect way to honour his memory, don’t you?”

“Man, this is gonna be epic. Okay, Boss I’ll get it set up.”

“Thank you.”

Dorian ended the call and smirked.

_Yes, this will be epic indeed._

_\----------------------------------_

“Ugh”

Pixie smacked Michaels butt and grinned mischievously.

“Go on, Michael. Get your sexy ass in there!”

“Do I have to?” Michael asked, eyeing the sign above the strip club’s Door which read ‘Bottom’s up.’ In large, fancy letters.

_To be fair, that is an amusing name for a strip club._

Any other day he would have likely been all over a night out with his girls… but tonight he simply wasn’t feeling it.

 Tonight he would much rather have stayed home with a glass of wine and his laptop, writing the next instalment of his (very popular) book. The deadline for when he had to have it submitted to his publisher was coming up and the date loomed over him like something tangible. Yet, no matter how hard he tried Michael was unable to find the right motivation.

 Not even Pixie’s incessant attempts to inspire him had worked. Which was unsurprising really...Half the time he was more startled than anything else when she’d  show up out of nowhere, jumping up and down like a squirrel on speed, waving two multicoloured Pom Pom’s in his face and yelling random motivational quotes.

 Lily, on the other hand, had resorted to sending him  ‘Research gifs’ and photographs of some very nice young men, which Pixie (once again being her ‘helpful’ self) had printed out and taped in random places all around his apartment. This morning he’d found a rather interesting one of two men ...Ah, having a great time, taped to his coffee pot with a post-it note saying – ‘ **You’re welcome. I am an awesome friend! Lily say’s Hi!‘** and a drawing that vaguely resembled a smiley face.

Still, it _was_ his birthday after all, and the girls had gone to a lot of trouble to get an invitation to the opening night of the new ‘Exclusive’ Strip club especially for this occasion. He couldn’t disappoint them.  

Not only would Lily never let him live it down, but Pixie would inevitably unleash “The puppy eyes”™ until he caved and they all ended up right back here anyway. No, it was much easier to get it over with quickly. Just like pulling off a band aid.

Lily rolled her eyes at her friends’ lack of enthusiasm and linked her arm through with his, Pixie mimicking her action with his other arm.  

“Yes, Michael. You absolutely do. Come on, where’s your sense of adventure? Trust me; this is exactly what you need to kick your muses ass into gear.” Lily grinned, raised an arm up in a fist pump and yelled. “Adventure!!”

“Adventure!!” yelled Pixie, a little too high pitched and barely able to contain her excitement.

He looked at his girls, a twitch of his lips betrayed an involuntary smile and his pretty grey eyes twinkled in amusement.  

_Maybe, Lily’s right. It can’t hurt to try, I suppose._

_“_ Adventure!” He half yelled, with lot less enthusiasm, but still loudly enough that a passerby looked at him quizzically.

“That’s the spirit!” said Lily.

Together- their arms still linked they walked toward the door where a very large, very tall Qunari stood (Quite frankly looking terrifying) and a pretty dark skinned lady in a Gold evening dress sat on a tall stool by a counter perusing a list.

Lily’s eyes widened, her mouth slightly open.

Michael had seen that look before and he chuckled inwardly. There was a pretty strong possibility they would lose Lily at some point during the night.

“Close your mouth, Dearie. You’re a lady, not a fish.“ He said with a smirk. “Also, a bee might fly in and then we’d have to take you to the emergency room. I’d really rather not spend my birthday at the hospital if I can help it at all.”

Lily quickly snapped her mouth shut and Pixie tried (and failed) to hide a laugh.

“What?” Pixie shrugged. “Well, he isn’t wrong.  Look there... a bee..bzzz bzzzz...bzzzz.”

“Pixie, that’s just you making buzzing noises...” Lilly said, deadpan.

A polite cough reminded all three of them of where they were, and the three friends once again directed their attention to the lady in the Gold dress.

“Good Evening. My name is Josephine. Are you on the list?” She asked with a heavy Antivan accent.

Lily released Michaels arm and stepped up to the counter.

“We sure are, sweetheart. I think Krem said the invite is under his name. He’s meeting us inside later when he finished his shift.”

“Ah yes. May I have your full names please?”

“Pixie Heart, Michael Iceland and Lily Petals.” Pixie added helpfully.

“Very good. Enjoy your evening; the first drink is on the house. If you require anything else, please do not hesitate to let me know.”

Josephine gestured for them to pass and the massive Qunari unhooked the red cord to allow them entry.

“Thank you.” Michael answered for them as they stepped in, but not before Lily looked luridly at the Qunari and added.

“Hey there, Big guy. Nice tat you got there. Maybe you could...let me see it more closely.” Lily winked.

“The name’s The Iron Bull, sweet cheeks.” He smirked. “If you’re a good girl, and don’t cause any trouble, maybe we can work something out when I’m done here.” He finished suggestively.

“Sounds good and just so you know. I’m a _very_ good girl. I’ll prove to you just how _good_ I am later, Big guy.”

Michael laughed and shook his head and Pixie looked at Michael with wide eyes that Michael knew by now to mean. ‘Holy shit!’  

Yes, they would definitely be losing Lily later.

“Seriously Lily?” Pixie asked in a hushed tone once they were inside and well away from the Iron Bull. “You’re a braver girl than me. Shit,  I’d be scared he’d break me to be honest. He’s just so….big and I’m…well not. Like really? How is it even gonna…you know…”

“Where there’s a will there’s a way, girly.” Answered Lilly with a wink.

“Well, this is fancy.” Michael remarked looking around at the inside of the club, in an attempt to change the direction the conversation was headed.

It was obvious that no expense had been spared.  

In the centre of the room stood a massive stage where a stunning, golden skinned blonde elf with tribal tattoo’s on one side of his face and down the right side of his ribs, danced provocatively to the beat. His hands sliding seductively along his well defined abs.  

It was Michael’s turn to stand there, mouth open in shock. Pixie’s grip on Michael’s arm tightened almost painfully but he was so distracted he barely registered it. 

 _“_ Fuck...” Michael said.

“Fuck...me...” Pixie exhaled. 

Lily whistled.

“Damn! That’s one fine ass elf.” She said. “Come on you two, I think we have a table reserved down at the front there. But first! Drinks!”

The music was neither too loud nor too low, allowing for people sitting at the tables placed around the room to converse somewhat easily. And Maker, were there people. Almost every table was occupied.

Lily guided her (momentarily) stunned friends toward the bar. They could always count on Lily to keep a clear head when situations like this arose.

“Hello there, love. I’m Cullen.  What can I get you?” the blonde, shirtless bartender asked Pixie causing her grip on Michaels arm once again to tighten.

Pixie made a noise that vaguely resembled something an injured animal would make.  Lily came to the rescue, answering for her.

“Hiya! This is Pixie, she thinks you’re cute but her brain is having trouble catching up to her mouth at the moment. Hot guys do that to her, she’ll be fine in a sec. In the meantime she’ll take a Bacardi Coke, I want a mojito and Michael here wants a Gin on the rocks. I’m Lily by the way.”

“Lily!”

“What?” Lily held her hands up defensively. “Where’s the lie though?”

“Okay, fair point but dude...” Pixie blushed.

“I think you’re all very cute too.” Cullen laughed, pointedly looking at Michael and winking. “I’ll be right back with your drinks.”

Pixie turned to look at Michael and finally released his arm. (Which was a good thing because it was beginning to go numb from the death grip she held on it.)

“Dammit Michael! I wanted that one. Why do all the pretty ones always go for you?”

“It’s not my fault, Pix. Maybe he just likes guys better.” Michael shrugged.

Pixie grumbled.

“I’m still blaming you. Standing there, looking all sexy with your pretty grey eyes and pinchable butt.” She said sounding more like a child that had been denied her favourite toy instead of a grown woman.

Michael laughed and wrapped an arm around his friend’s shoulders, pulling her in for a half hug.

“I adore you, Pix.”

Pixie smiled.

“I adore you more.” She answered, all the earlier pouting forgotten and hugged Michael back with full force, grabbing Lily’s arm and pulling the other woman in for a hug as well. “YAY GROUP HUG!” 

“GROUP HUUUUUUUUG!” yelled Lilly hugging both friends back just as tightly as Pixie was. “Plus I want the big guy so I don’t care who gets the pretty blonde guy! WOOOOOOOO!!!  I am the winningiest!”  

This was the scene that Cullen found when he returned with the drinkS.

“See? All of you are cute.” He smirked. “First drinks on the house, your parties name should be on one of the tables over there.” Once again turning to Michael, Cullen leaned over the Bar, the muscles in his bare chest straining sinfully at the action. “Feel free to come and find me if you need anything else.”

“I…see.” Michael cleared his throat and offered the blonde a half smirk. “Thank you.”

Handing the respective drinks to the girls, Michael took his and the three of them finally made their way to the table that Lily had said earlier she thought was theirs. On the surface was a metal note holder with a piece of gold rimmed paper that had   ** _‘Krem’s Bitches and Bro”_** written on it.

“Yeah.” Lily said sitting down on the sofa half-moon shaped sofa. “This is us.”

Pixie literally (and quite unexpectedly.) jumped on her friend.

“Ninja HUG! Pile on Lily!” she yelled as Lilly laughed and tried push her off….or back on, truthfully it could be either…

Michael raised an eyebrow.

“Eh. I think I’ll sit this one out. I would like to retain some dignity whilst we’re in public.” He answered sitting down at the other end of the sofa.

“Pffft fine.” Pixie and Lily both stuck their tongues out at him at the same time.

“I bet if that bartender was here on top of Pixie and me, you’d be the first one in line to jump on.” Lily teased, waggling her eyebrows.

Michael swirled his drink, lay back on against the back of the couch and took a sip of his gin.

“Naturally.”

Pixie kissed Lily loudly on the cheek and sat down in her own seat.

“Your loss, elf boy.”

“How many times….” Michael pinched the bridge of his nose with thumb and forefinger. “Half-elf, Pix…. _Half_ -elf.” He corrected her for what must have been the hundredth time since they became friends.

“Don’t be so anal, Michael. That’s just semantics.” Lily said jokingly.

Pixie blew a raspberry.

“Too easy…” He said taking another sip of his Gin.

Michael wasn’t sure if to laugh or cry.

This was either going to be one of the best nights of his life…or one of the most trying.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily get's up close and personal with a hot sexy Antivan Elf ;) 
> 
> Pixie and Michael watch and are jealous as fuck :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is in Lily's Point of view. Also....do you have any idea how hard it is to write stripping?.... no? Neither did I lmao... I did not think this through it would seem.... 
> 
> Anyways, Hope you guys enjoy it :D

Lily lay back against the couch, her gaze drawn to the sexy elf that was on stage. He was sexy as fuck! Maker, how those tribal tattoos followed the contours of his ribs, his muscles rippling as he palmed himself through his tight pants that….

_Woah!_

In one swift movement the blonde elf ripped them right off, leaving him only in tight, tiger print, see through briefs.

Pixie grabbed Lily’s arm.

“Lily...you can see his...his...”

“Yup.”  Lily grinned.

“This was the best idea EVER!” Pixie exclaimed, bouncing up and down excitedly in her seat.

“Yup.” Answered Lily once again, making a mental note to more than just _see_ the sexy elf’s...assets at some point.

Lily glanced at Michael, expecting to see him as affected by the sight as Pixie was. He was not. Or at least, outwardly he wasn’t. He just sat there, casually drinking his Gin on the rocks, reclined against the backrest completely unperturbed. Apparently the shock from earlier had worn off.

_Ah, Michael you smooth Motherfucker._

Once again turning to look at the elf on stage, Lily thanked the Maker that they were close enough to the stage to be able to see everything...up close and personal.  She would have to thank Krem later for getting them, quite literally, the best table in the club.  Directing her attention back to the show, Lily noted the elf was now on all fours, sultrily crawling towards them like a panther on the hunt and...Maker, he was looking right at her.

_WOOOOOOOOOO!!!_

Lily had been to enough strip clubs to know what that meant.

“Michael, is he...”

“Shh Pix,” Michael said, placing an arm around Pixie to hold her in place, lest she jump on the elf in her excitement and ruin this for Lily (Pixie’s lack of self control was legendary after all). “Just watch.”

Now at the edge of the stage, and with a movement that was quicker and more graceful than one would have thought possible, the elf pounced, landing in a crouch before Lily.

“You are a beautiful, woman.” The sexy elf remarked as he offered her his hand, palm up. “You will allow me to show you just how much, yes?”

Lily barely registered Pixie’s squeal as she placed her own hand into the elf’s warm, elegant palm.

“Fuck yes.”

The elf chuckled, wrapping his fingers around her hand in a firm grip and gently guiding her around the stage and up the small stairs at the back.

“I am Zevran, but my friends call me Zev.”  Grinning at her deliciously he added. “Perhaps momentarily you may call me something else, yes? Sweet Maker is a popular choice.”

“Cocky aren’t you?” Lily asked raising her eyebrow and licking her lips.

Two could play at this game and Lily was no blushing maiden after all.

Zevran laughed, moving to stand behind her on stage, his hands lightly gripping her waist.

“I am _very_ cocky.” He pressed himself flush up against her back, pulling her hair to the side to place a light, chaste kiss at her neck, his very noticible …ah, bulge pressing up against her rear. “Not undeservedly so, I think you will agree.”

_Fuck! I can feel his cock right up against my..._

The music started.

Lily had only enough time to look towards her friends for a moment. Michael’s eyes wide, a barely imperceptible grin forming on his lips and Pixie with a grin like a Cheshire cat.

The warm, strong hands at her waist tightened their grip briefly before Zevran spun her around roughly to face him.

_FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK YES!_

Zevran grinned wickedly, seized her by the sides of her thighs and pulled her up. Instinctively, she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his shoulders.

“Hold on tight now, Bellisima.”

Before Lily knew what was happening she was on the floor on her back. There were cheers and something that sounded suspiciously like a banshee scream coming from the audience. (Undoubtedly Pixie. No one could screech quite like her excitable friend.)

The music got louder, the beat got faster, Zevran got....

_HOLY FUCKING SHIT BALLS!_

The elf grabbed her legs and _pulled_ , simultaneously opening her legs and laying blessedly (almost) naked body  over her.

And then he was moving.

Arching his back and pressing his hips up against her core in wave after wave of deliciously sinful movement.

“Fucking Maker.” She exhaled as he hooked his arms under her legs, bringing them up against her chest and simulated thrusting.

Lily tried to sit up, unsure whether she wanted to kiss, grab or just see what he was doing with his hips better. But Zevran quickly unhooked his arms and took her wrists in his hands, holding her down firmly with her arms flat on the floor.

“Ah, ah, Bella. No touching.” He winked.

Then, as if by magic, he flipped her on her front, strong hands palmed her rear, travelled up along her back gripped her shoulders. He lay on top of her, once again rolling his hips, his whole body moving against her like waves against the shore.

Maker, she was about to explode.

Lily didn’t even care that everyone was watching. All she wanted to do was rip off her clothes and have him take her right there. Hell, that everyone was watching made it even hotter.

Taking a steadying breath, it took all her willpower not to push back against him to meet the simulated thrusts.

Again, faster than should be possible he manhandled her in such a way that she was now sitting up, and then..

_Fuck!_

His groin was in her FACE.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck…_

Lily’s hands grabbed Zevran’s muscular thighs when she realised she could see his cock clearly through the mesh fabric.

_Sweet Maker he has a semi…._

Her mouth literally watering at the sight, she glanced up until their eyes met.

_Asjkslledlskalkm…._

Zevran’s fingers carded through her hair, he winked and he began thrusting his hips, stopping each time less than an inch away from her face.

_I think I might die…_

The crowd cheered, there were cat calls and laughter but Lily didn’t care. All she could think about was that delicious…

_Wait, what’s happening?_

She was on her feet again, Zevran behind her, holding her waist in the same stance they’d been in when they’d started.

The song had ended.

_What? No no, no!.....Aw damn…_

Lily blinked. Her eyes finally focused and she was able to find her friends in the audience.

Michael was still sitting down, grinning at her knowingly. Pixie however was not sitting down. _Of course_ she wasn’t. No, she was standing…bouncing up and down and squealing, flailing her arms like she might explode.

Lily never noticed that Zevran had moved around her until he stepped before her field of view, gently taking hold of her wrist, bringing it up to his lips without looking away from her eyes and kissing it.

“Thank you, Bellisima. You were magnificent.” He said leaning close and whispering in her ear.

Turning to the crowd, he guided her gently toward the stairs on the side of the stage.

“Until we meet again.” He bowed and released her hand.

That was her queue.

Lily nodded once again and descended the stairs (on somewhat wobbly legs) back to her seat.

“Squeeeeeeeeeeeee!”

“Oomph!”

Pixie was on her before she’d even sat down.

“Fuck Lily, that was AWESOME. I’m going to need to swan the deck about six times when I get home. Holy shit, girly. I am so fucking jealous, you have no idea!”

“I agree with Pixie. That was HOT!” Michael added.

Lily laughed, her heart was still beating madly in her chest and she doubted it would calm down any time soon.

“You jealous too, pretty boy?” Lily feigned nonchalance, finally sitting down on the couch now that Pixie had let go.

“Absolutely.”

“Oooooh look!” Pixie exclaimed. “There’s another stripper coming now!”

Michael snickered.

Pixie snickered.

Lily, tried not to, but snickered all the same.

A woman stepped on stage from behind the curtain. Maker, she had the best tits Lily had ever seen. Full and billowy and Fuck how she wanted to motorboat the crap out of them.

“Are you having a good time, Kittens?” The woman spoke sultrily into the microphone she held in her hand. To which the crowd cheered heartily. “Mmm I didn’t quite hear that...” The crowd cheered again, louder this time. Pixie almost deafened Lily with her squeal. “That’s better.”

The woman walked about the stage casually, her breasts bouncing pleasingly in her too tight white, sequined vest.

“I think maybe it’s time to give you ladies and gentlemen something a little more…exceptional. Would you like that Kittens?”

Once again the crowd erupted in cheers and whistles.

“I thought so. Isabella knows what you need.” She sauntered over to the other side of the stage, her hips swaying almost hypnotically as she walked. “I have something _very_ special for you tonight. Such sexy, magnificent Kittens such as yourselves deserve nothing less than royalty, I think. Hmmm, shall we see what Isabella can do for you?” Making her way to the back of the stage she stopped, turned and smirked at the enamoured crowd. “Ladies and gentlemen, for one night only! The Prince!....You might, however, know him as Alistair Therin.”

With that she lift the curtain and a tall hunk of a man dressed in regal (if somewhat tight) attire stepped out onto the stage.

“No fucking way!” Pixie exclaimed. “Is that?”

“Michael?” Lily asked, knowing that Michael had researched this man’s story as inspiration for his last book.

“How?....Maker, this is what he does for a living? Last I heard he was meant to be in the military, part of the Grey Wardens squad…But yes, that’s definitely him.” Michael placed his glass on the table and rubbed the top of his thighs with the palms of his hands. “That’s definitely Alistair. Illegitimate son of King Maric. He'd have been the next king of Fereldan if that bitch Anora hadn’t fucked him over.”

As the music started and ‘The Prince’ began his act, Pixie bumped her shoulder up against Michael’s.

“I bet you’re glad you came now, huh?”

Michael nodded, still gobsmacked.

“I have the best ideas.” Lily said and high fived Pixie.

“I do believe that you do, Lily dear.” Michael agreed.

Well, Lilly had done her part as a good friend. If Michael didn’t find inspiration here for his next book, with THAT man on stage, then he would never find inspiration anywhere.

Now it was time for her to find her own….inspiration. 

Possibly with the hot sexy elf, or the massive wall of muscle that was the Bull….maybe the beautiful Antivan lady or even the woman with the yummy tits…Maker, how would she choose?

_Wait….Who said I had to choose?....._

Lily smirked, a plan forming in her mind as she watched the man who was technically, the prince of Fereldan, unrobe for the pleasure of his subjects.

Yes.

This was definitely the best idea she’d ever had.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pixie and Michael get a dance. Lily runs off and Claire makes an appearance ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so two things to watch out for. 
> 
> The routine where Fenris and Anders dance for Pixie and Michael is to the tune of Muse's - I'm feeling good. Link below if you want to check it out :D  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CmwRQqJsegw
> 
> also, the routine is loosley based on the Mirror dance from Magic Mike XXL - I say loosely because the dance they do in this fic is MUCH more sensual and sexy than the one in Magic mike. If you wanna check that out here is the link too.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hquXuuHxzcM&oref=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DhquXuuHxzcM&has_verified=1
> 
> Ok then guys. Hope you like it :D 
> 
> Also, Claire... you may wanna have a look down at the bottom of the chapter, sweetheart. This is just a brief appearance tho, the real chapter for you will come later ;)

Alistair _fucking_ Theirin…

That’s all that Michael could think about as he watched “The Prince” strip for the clubs patrons. Well, that and how incredibly hot the man was. It was obvious that stripping was not something Alistair did often. It was in the uneasy swing of his hips, the blush in his cheeks, the way he awkwardly (yet endearingly) averted his eyes from the crowd.

Michael supposed that this particular act’s success didn’t depend on an ability to strip convincingly. After all, how many male entertainment establishments could boast having a Prince as one of its entertainers? Truly, it was an ingenious marketing ploy. News would spread quickly, and Michael had no doubt that tomorrow, this place would be packed to bursting. And in yet another clever marketing move, they were keeping entry exclusive and hard to attain. Strip clubs within a 20 mile radius must be... well, shitting themselves so to speak. Whoever the owner of this club was, they obviously had a shrewd business mind…not to mention being remarkably well connected.

_Just...Fuck. Alistair Fucking Theirn..._

“Awwwww.” Pixie said, bouncing a little in her seat. “He’s adorkable. Look, he’s blushing...I adore it when they blush. I wanna hug him!” Nodding determinedly she added “I’m gonna hug him!”

“Pix, dear. People don’t usually appreciate strangers jumping out of nowhere and hugging them for no reason.”

Pixie gave Michael ‘The Puppy eyes’™, pouting slightly.

“I wasn’t going to jump out of nowhere, Michael…Okay, that’s a lie. I was. But look at him! I _have_ to!”

Michael sighed.

There was no use trying to talk sense into Pixie when something got into her head. Especially if hugging was involved. Michael raised an eyebrow when Alistair (lacking the grace of a man that had done this often) rather awkwardly ripped off the pants he wore, leaving the Fereldan Prince wearing only a pair of tight red boxer shorts.

“Oh I _am_ looking, Pix.” He smirked. “I’m most definitely looking.”

“Maker….That’s a big…” Pixie gulped and gestured vaguely with her hands. “ah…”

“Bulge.” Lily placed the drinks she’d just bought for them on the table with a clank.

“Mhm hm.” Michael hummed.

“Thanks for helping me with the drinks, guys.” Lily remarked sarcastically, sitting back down in her seat. “By the way, Michael. Tall, hunky and blonde over at the bar asked me if you’re seeing anyone. I told him that if he played his cards right, maybe by the end of the night you might be.” Lily grinned. “You’re welcome.”

Michael picked up his Gin on the rocks, discreetly glancing to the side to look at Cullen, then hastily looking away when he realised that the bartender was currently (and rather unashamedly) looking right back at him.

_Oh Maker, but he is gorgeous…_

Sudden clapping and cheering drew Michael’s attention back to the stage.  Alistair was grinning widely, taking a bow and waving gracelessly at the audience. Even though the man had not been as ‘skilled’ as the elf before, it appeared the crowd loved him regardless. There is something to be said about that adorable, awkward charm, after all.  

“Well, well, well.” Isabella sauntered back out onto the stage, smacking Alistair’s ass as he left the stage.

Pixie made a whiny noise at the action.

“Fuck, I’m so jealous right now. You have no idea…” she said, a pout beginning to form on her lips again.

“Would smacking _my_ butt lessen your envy? Gently though this time, dearie. I am not a carpet that needs to be dusted out. ” Michael adjusted a little to the side so that Pixie had unobstructed access to his fine...back yard as Pixie often called it.

“Yay!” Pixie pounced, smacking Michael’s rear enthusiastically.

“You can smack mine too if it helps, crazy lady.” Lily added, wiggling her sexy butt in Pixie’s direction which, of course, the excitable girl smacked too.

“You guys are the best. I love you!” Pixie exclaimed happily, a huge grin on her face.

Isabella considered the exchange as she sauntered across the stage, a sly smirk forming on her lips.

“Before we return our usual entertainment, I have one last treat for you this evening. I was thinking, what else could we possibly do to spoil you Sexy Kittens? And then I had an epiphany... two is most certainly better than one...Wouldn’t you agree?”

Pixie almost deafened Michael with her banshee like squeal.

Maker, but that girl had a set of lungs on her.

“That’s what I like to hear. I think we need a little help here though. Who to pick, who to pick…” The busty Rivani tapped her lips thoughtfully with her forefinger as she walked down the stairs.

_Oh Sweet Maker….no._

Michael’s eyes widened momentarily when Isabella came to a stop right in front of him, palm outstretched, willing him to take it.

 “Mm. You’re just delicious. You will do perfectly for Fenris, Kitten.”

_Oh, no, no._

Sure, he would love to have a hot, sexy, male entertainer, to well ah…, _entertain_ him. But he’d been thinking more along the lines of a private dance. He was already sort of worked up and he most definitely did not want to be the prop in an exhibition for strangers…Actually, no. That was kind of hot truthfully.  More than anything it was the fact that Lily and Pixie would never EVER shut up about it…EVER. He knew how much his girls ‘ _enjoyed´_ ...Okay, there was no point beating around the bush. Porn. Gay porn. His girls LOVED gay porn. Possibly even more than he did...

Michael lift his hand determined to politely decline and wave the busty woman away. But, Isabella had other plans. Before a single word was out of his mouth she’d already grabbed his hand in a vice like grip (Sweet Maker that woman was strong.)

“Good boy.” She purred, holding out her other hand to Pixie. “You too Sweet thing.”

Pixie didn’t need to be told twice. She was up and out of her seat in less than a second, her hand firmly in Isabella’s palm.  “My, you’re an eager one.”

Pixie grinned and nodded enthusiastically. Michael briefly wondered at what point Pixie would explode into a chorus of unintelligible squealing and ass pinching. Hopefully, she could hold herself together during the act. At least, he didn’t have to suffer this embarrassment alone, he supposed.

Isabella gently pulled at their hands, briefly turning to Lilly, leaning in close. “Sorry Sweet thing, you’ve already had your turn. But Zev says to head on over back stage if you want an encore.” She winked.

“On it!” Lily answered, leaving her seat even before Isabella had led Michael and Pixie up onto the stage.

On said stage, there were now two chairs placed in the middle, back to back.

“Now, be good little Kittens for me and sit down.” Turning to the crowd she added. “I promised you all a show tonight. And you shall get one! Ladies and Gentlemen, prepare yourselves for...Fenris and Anders! Also known as, The Wolf and the Jungle Cat!”

_Well, that sounds a little ominous to be honest.._

With that Isabella vanished behind the curtain, leaving the two friends sitting down on the chairs in the middle of the stage facing away from each other. Michael felt Pixie’s hand grab his own, squeezing briefly before releasing it.

“Michael?”

“Yeah, Pix?”

“If my heart gives out, tell Lily I love her. Also, I love you too...”

He chuckled.

“Duly noted.”

The lights went dark.

The sound of a piano, a smooth male voice singing...The lights flashed briefly at the exact moment the Guitar and the drums joined in and the song began in earnest. A silhouette barely visible as the lights flashed briefly once more before the club was plunged back into darkness.

Gradually, the lights began to brighten. Spot lights lit up directly above them, casting a soft blue glow down on the two friends, changing the atmosphere almost instantly and illuminating only them in the darkness of the club.

Them and….

“Fuck..” Michael said before he could help himself.

“Me..” Finished Pixie, her voice barely audible behind him with the increasing volume of the music.

Before him, about six feet away, stood one of the most stunning men Michael had ever seen. The blue glow of the spot lamps reflected off the mysterious figures ghostly white hair.  The man was lithe, lean, each muscle perfectly defined. Tattoos covered him from head to toe. Stunning swirls of white Ink followed the natural lines of his body, contrasting beautifully with tanned flawless skin. Evidently, stripping wasn’t going to be part of this show. The man was already mostly naked, wearing only black mesh boxer shorts that left nothing to the imagination.

Wait. Those ears...

The elf smirked and Michael forgot how to breathe for a second.

_Oh no...Fuck. Not now...shit._

Michael felt a familiar warmth coil in his gut and travel right to his groin. He’d been worked up for a long while now, first the bartender, then Lily’s elf, then Alistair fucking Theirin and now THIS.

_Well, this is going to be awkward if he decides to sit on me_.

Michael shift in his seat trying to hide his obvious arousal. It _really_ wasn’t working…at all.

He soon stop fretting when the elf lowered into a crouch, and then down on all fours. Grey eyes met with emerald green in a charged gaze. Slowly, perfectly in tune with the beat, the elf unhurriedly began to crawl towards Michael, never once breaking eye contact. That mouth-watering smirk never leaving his lips.

Fenris... “Little wolf” Maker, the way the elf stalked towards Michael right now he absolutely lived up to that name.  A predator stalking its more than willing prey.

Not a minute later, Tattooed fingers were sliding up Michael’s legs, gripping at his knees firmly, just as the music reached its peak and with one sharp pull, the elf opened Michael’s legs wide, rolling body like a wave until he was kneeling right between them. There was absolutely no way, Fenris would not notice the growing interest in Michaels pants now.

_Fuck...Fuck....I just...Fuck._

Fenris continued sliding his hands up Michael’s thighs, up along his chest, gripping the back of the blondes long neck. A moan escaped Michael’s lips involuntarily, almost exactly at the same time as Pixie let out what could only be called a whimper.

He’d completely forgotten that Pixie was literally right behind him. In truth, at this moment in time, he didn’t even care. All his attention was focused on the perfect male specimen before him. The feel of his hands on neck, in his hair…

Suddenly, Fenris spun round, his ass high up in the air and head almost to the floor. Granting Michael one of the most enticing sights he’d ever had the privilege to witness. Michael’s cock throbbed at the spectacle. Maker, it was perfection incarnate. Without warning, Fenris arched his back to the music, rolling his entire body as he lift  himself up, his ass seated right on Michael’s lap.

_Maker preserve me._

Fenris rolled his hips, once.

Michael hissed at the contact. Head lolling back a little.

Twice.

He took in a staggered breath, in a vain attempt to stop the desire coursing through his entire body.

Again and again Fenris moved his hips, grinding up against Michaels cock in deliciously sinful friction. This elf oozed sensuality as he lay back against Michael’s chest, lifting an arm back and threading it into Michael’s blonde soft hair once more, the fingers scratching his scalp. All the while those hips did not stop moving, rolling... _rubbing._

_Fuck… I can’t…_

Michael closed his eyes, trying very hard not to focus on how it felt to have Fenris quite literally, grind his ass on Michael’s cock.

The effort was entirely futile.

Might as well just embrace the sensation and let whatever was going to happen, happen. Unsure what to do with his hands, which up until now had been sort of just there, he lift them and gripped the elf’s waist, surprised when the elf did not object.

Before Michael knew what was happening the elf turned, straddled him and continued rolling his hips, arching his back. Purely on instinct, Michael placed his hands on the elf’s ass and _squeezed._ The elf once again, did not object. It was most definitely, one if not the best ass Michael had ever grabbed in his life. Firm, muscular, absolutely delectable. By the looks (and feels) of it Fenris was not unaffected either. Michael could feel the elf’s own arousal rubbing up against his through the almost non-existent fabric of the elf’s underwear and his suit trousers.

The sensation undid him.

There was no stopping it now and with a moan deep in his throat, his eyes rolling back... the inevitable happened, Fenris fingers tightening in his hair just as Michael saw stars.

_Fuck...I just….Fuck…_

Fenris stopped his movement right at the moment song beat its last note. The only sound that could be heard was a chorus of slightly out of breath panting from all four of the people on stage.

Fenris lips twitched at the corners as he tentatively leant forwards and kissed Michael’s lips lightly, tongue darting out only briefly to sneak a taste. Too soon, much too soon it was over and the elf placed a hand on Michaels shoulder to lift himself up...

_Wait…what?_

Michael looked up as Fenris rose, his gaze following those pretty green eyes until they finally broke contact.

Above him, Michael finally saw the other entertainer. The one that had been dancing for Pixie, presumably in the exact same manner as Fenris had done for him. Blonde shoulder length hair fell about the gorgeous man’s shoulders as the human man leant forward and passionately kissed the elf directly above his and Pixie’s heads.

“Michael?” Pixie’s voice right next to his ear snapped him back to the reality of the situation.

He cleared his throat awkwardly, blushing a little.

“Yes?” he answered, his voice a little strained.

“I can’t feel my legs.”

“Me either, Pix.”

“Michael?” Pixie said again.

“Yes?”

“I think I just came a little.”

Michael’s eyes darted briefly to his groin and then back up to the two men still kissing above them.

“No judgement from me, dear.”

Finally, the men stopped kissing and extricated themselves from their partners.  Michael only barely registered the cheers and whistles from the crowd, only vaguely heard the Rivani say something along the lines of ‘ A big hand for our volunteers...”

Fenris took hold of Michael’s hand, gently guiding him to stand. He allowed Fenris to guide him back to his seat, his legs feeling more than a little weak even if was not apparent to anyone looking on. The other stripper did the same for Pixie, albeit he was not only holding her hand, his arm was wrapped around her waist, supporting her weight.

Fenris released his hand as soon as they got back to their table.

“Thank you.” Michael said, unsure of what else to say.

Fenris chuckled.

“It was my pleasure. You are...very receptive. I enjoy that.”

“Yes, well. You are very good.”

Fenris smirked.

“I have been told that, yes.” Turning to the other man Fenris added. “Anders?”

The blonde was sitting down next to Pixie, his hand on her thigh as he whispered in her ear.

“Hmm?”

“We have to get back stage. You may return when we have dressed if you wish.”

“Sorry, love.” Turning to Pixie Anders smiled kindly and said. “I’ll be back in a little while. Will you be here?”

Pixie looked at Michael, her eyes pleading. After all it was his birthday. The decision to stay or go was up to him and Pixie would not leave Michael alone today. Even for a hot piece of ass like Anders.

“We’ll be here.”

\--------------------------------------------------------

On the top floor of the club, looking down from the VIP balcony Dorian Pavus watched the night’s entertainment with mild interest. Mild that was, until that man was brought on stage for the Mirror routine.

_Who is that?_

Perhaps, this evening would not be as dull as he’d previously thought.

“Claire, darling?”

The beautiful dark haired girl turned toward her Boss.

“Yes, Dorian?”

“That man down there. Be a dear and find out what you can about him for me, would you? I should very much like to meet him.”

Claire nodded her understanding.

“All right. I’ll be back in a bit.” She answered, standing gracefully and setting off to accomplish her task.


	4. Claire's chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW warning guys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAYYYY So this chapter is for Hirrient who I promised she could have a threesome :D My smut was eh... a little bit lacking because smut is not my forte so I asked the wonderful Six_Lily_Petals (who also features in this chapter btw) to help and honestly, most of the gloriously glorious naughty smut part is hers :D I bow to her smutty brilliance... You are awesome Six. THANK YOU! :D
> 
> Okay, lets get on with it. I hope you like it Hirrient!

Michael sat next to Pixie, nursing his Gin and Tonic. Maker, that Elf…with that golden skin and gorgeous green eyes…. His mind wandered as he recalled Fenris’ tattooed fingers carding through his hair, strong thighs straddling him, that glorious hard…

“I know what you’re thinking about…” Pixie grinned at Michael mischievously.

Michael sipped his drink nonchalantly.

“I imagine it’s not too different from what you’re thinking about. I know how your mind works, Pix.”

Pixie grinned even wider.

“Yes you do. Speaking of which, I wonder where Lilly went.”

“Really?” Michael asked raising an eyebrow, “You have to _wonder_?”

Pixie giggled, leaning forward and taking hold of her own drink.

“I don’t _have_ to wonder. But it’s fun to think about anyway.”

\----------------------------------

When Claire entered Back Stage via the employee entrance she wondered how she was going to go about getting information for Dorian about the pretty blonde man that had been on stage. She could, of course, go right ahead and join him and his friends at their table and subtly ask questions whilst enjoying a drink with them, but that could perhaps backfire. They didn’t seem drunk enough yet to be too free with information to a total stranger.

Possibly speaking with Fenris first to see how the man had reacted to him would be wise before going on an all out information gathering mission. In any case, she was good at what she did. ‘Spy’ was perhaps not quite the right word to describe her position for Dorian, but honestly it wasn’t far off. There was no doubt in her mind that given enough time, she would absolutely be able to gather the information Dorian wanted. Dorian did not hire incompetent staff after all. Why her boss wanted the information, however was a mystery. She expected to be sent to gather information on his competitors, possible high spenders but this man, though he was indeed very pretty, did not seem like the usual snobbish targets she was usually tasked with revealing secrets about.

_Oh..._

 Realisation struck her and she smiled to herself.

_Haha.  Oh My Maker....He wants his Dick. NOW it makes sense._

Well, in that case this made her job much, much easier.  Name, profession, possible partners...simple things. This would be a walk in the park. Still, she was already back stage, and it was always nice to see Fenris. Might as well....

_Well, hello...._

It’s like the Maker himself was smiling down on her. Right there sitting on the couch in the large back stage sitting room, getting rather cozy with Zev was one of the women her target had arrived with at the club.

_Maker, this is almost too easy..._

Making her way around to the self service bar at the back, she took a bottle of Martini from the counter and set about mixing herself a drink whilst assessing the (sexy) woman Zev was currently kissing on the wrist.

Perhaps, if she played her cards right, she’d be able to mix a little pleasure with business tonight. Zev and her were old friends after all, there would be no issue on that front.

Her drink now ready, she made her way toward the couple on the couch, swinging her hips in the way she knew made both men and women crazy.

“Zev, darling.” She smiled sultrily, “Who is this delightful creature?”

Both the woman and Zevran looked up, the elf smirked and the woman’s eyes widened as her eyes surveyed Claire from top to bottom.

“Damn, Skippy.” The Woman said, letting out a slow whistle.

_Ah, New tactic._

“Claire, Mi Vida. Allow me to introduce Lilly. I had the pleasure of dancing for her before and decided that I was not quite finished yet and so asked her to join me for a....ah ‘Private’ dance.” Turning to Lilly now he added. " Bellisma, this is Claire Bond. She is the Club Manager’s Personal Assistant, and a very good friend of mine.”

Lilly smiled broadly at Claire, unashamedly staring at Claire’s breasts.  If she hadn’t been sure before, Claire was absolutely certain now that mixing pleasure with business an absolute possibility....well, more like an inevitability. Lilly looked good enough to eat, and she absolutely had plans for that later. But first, to get through the business part.

“Hi, Lilly.” She smiled as she sat down next to her, effectively sandwiching Lilly between her and Zevran. “I love your make up. Did you do it yourself?”

Lilly laughed.

“Me? Maker, No. Pixie did it for me.  I usually just slap on a little lipstick and I’m done.”

Claire laughed.

“Well, your Pixie did a good job. You look yummy.”  Claire made a pretence of looking around. “Is she here? Your Pixie? I think I want to thank her.”

Zevran busied himself leaning forwards and softly began trailing kisses along Lilly’s neck, causing the woman to let out a soft moan.

“Eh? Who? Ah Pixie, no. Well, yes...”  Lilly arched her neck a little to allow Zevran better access. “Mmm...outside, she’s outside with Michael.”

_Yes! Bit more..._

“Oh was that the pretty man Fenris was dancing for? I think I’ve seen him somewhere before...Ah, yes. He’s the new guy that works the bar at the Hanged Man, right?”

Lilly let out a laugh that quickly morphed into a moan as Zevran’s hand travelled up her thigh. Claire glared at Zevran who rolled his eyes and let his hand rest on Lilly’s waist.

“Uh.. no.” Lilly answered, rather unhelpfully.

Maker, the sight of Zevran touching this gorgeous woman and kissing her like it was the best thing he’d ever tasted had Claire squirming in her seat. She needed to move this up a notch, because she really, _really_ wanted to join in.

“I could have sworn I saw him at the till...” Claire insisted.

Lilly opened her eyes, (that she’d closed when Zevran started  kissing along her Collar bone.)

“Definitely not. He’s a writer. He...Nghh..”

_Okay getting out of control now. Need to wrap this up...Fuck those are nice tits..._

“Oh what does he write?”

Lily, almost overcome at this point (and likely either about to tell Claire to fuck off or fuck her) answered perhaps a little snappishly.

“Magister Rising Series!...Mmmmm Oh fuck...”

_Jackpot!  Shit....he’s that Michael. Michael Iceland.... the author of....Dorian’s going shit a brick..._

Satisfied now that she had more than enough information to gratify Dorian, (After all Dorian LOVED that series and waited with baited breath for the next instalment) she smirked as she thought to herself....

_Now it’s time to play..._

Claire feigned a pout.

“That’s not fair, Zev. Good friends share. I thought you were my friend.”

Zevran chuckled.

“Ah Mi Vida. I cannot share what is not mine. Perhaps you should ask the lady if...”

Lilly moved quicker than either of them would have expected.  In one swift movement she grabbed Claire’s neck and pulled her down for a wet, sloppy kiss.

_Fuck, she’s an enthusiastic one…._

Claire kissed her back with just as much fervour, pulling Lily’s top off as she did so. In less than a minute, all three of them were naked as the day they were born and a second after that they were entwined in a tangle of arms and legs. Tongues licked everywhere, lips peppering soft wet kisses on flushed, sweat slicked skin.

“Fuck!!”

Lily arched her back as Claire lowered her head and licked between her thighs. Zevran swallowed the ensuing moans with a kiss as Claire pleasured Lily with tongue and fingers.

“Do not be greedy, Vida Mia.”  Zevran said, pulling Claire’s head up gently for yet another kiss, tongues swirling together.

Lily looked on from below, breathless.  “Fuck that’s so hot.”

Zevran chuckled.

“Mmm. Allow me to show you what ‘hot’ really is yes?”

Zevran gave Claire a look that she recognised immediately. This was not the first time they had done something like this after all.  Smirking, he moved with a grace that only elves possessed until he was kneeling on the couch between Lily’s open legs, his cock positioned at her entrance.

“Holy…..FUCK!” Lilly screamed as Zevran slid his cock fully into her with one hard thrust.

Claire in the meantime approached Lilly from over her head, kissing her briefly then raising her head to see Zevran find his rythem.  Crawling forward, her plump breasts brushed over Lilly’s face and the woman wasted no time in taking healthy handfuls to bring to her mouth.  _Andraste’s flaming sword this is exquisite._

A needy lower heat forced Claire to continue crawling forward so that she could hover her hips just above Lilly’s face.

There was not enough time for Lily to say anything else as Claire lowered herself, pulling Zevran towards her for a passionate kiss whilst the elf pounded the woman beneath them.  It seemed she was no stranger to such arrangements either.  Lilly feasted greedily, her arms locked around Claire’s thighs.  Zevran’s thrusts had Lilly’s lapping tongue putting delicious pressure against Claire’s clit. 

_Oh, yes, she was no stranger to any of this._

Claire savoured the image of Zevran’s impressive cock ruthlessly impaling their guest.  His fingers bruised her skin and fingernails scratched into her thighs.  The rougher he was, the bolder Lilly’s mouth became.

Beckoning Zevran closer, Claire licked along his jawline and then nibbled on his ear.  A weakness of his she abused when she was determined to get what she wanted.  “Wreck her.  I don’t want to see her able to walk out of here.”

Zevran was sweating and his words fell in thick pants, “Vida Mia, do that again.”

After on last swipe of her tongue, Zevran visibly shivered then ploughed into his prey at an unrelenting pace.  It was not long before all three of them were moaning loudly, breathless and close to their peak.

Claire came first with Lily’s expert tonguing. Lily following just after, unable to contain herself with the dark haired beauty’s wanton noises and Zevran’s unrelenting pace. When Lily tightened around the elf’s cock as she reached her peak, Zevran crashed over the edge as well, filling her with his spend and collapsing down on top of her.

\---------------------------------------------

Dorian wondered what was taking Claire so long as he continued to look down on the beautiful blonde man sitting with the excitable young lady down below. Maker, he’d never seen anyone so….tempting in his entire life.

“Hurry up Claire, Dear.” He said to himself as he sipped his port. “There is only so long a man can resist temptation before he succumbs and Maker, is that man temptation incarnate.”

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael's time for funtimes :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooooooooooo.....yeah.... O.O
> 
> Michael has a happy birthday :D *flails arms*
> 
> Please remember smut is not my forte...especially RL friend smut...*blushes profusely*
> 
> HOPE YOU ENJOY IT! 
> 
> also, Six....do not doubt. If this actually happened, there is no force in kirkwall that could stop me reapplying your make :D 
> 
> Hugs for all!!!!
> 
> :D *runs around arms flailing squealing incoherently*

Dorian tapped his fingernails against the arm of his chair. He’d been watching the gorgeous man below for over an hour now, still none the wiser as to _who_ this magnificent creature was.

He’d watched intently as the man’s long fingers wrapped around his drinking glass. Had committed to memory, how those same fingers later carded through gloriously soft looking blonde hair and the tips trailed ever so briefly down his long elegant neck… 

The click of the large double doors opening behind him had Dorian turn expectantly in the hope that Claire’s task was now complete and he would soon have a name to go with the man’s handsome face.

“Dorian, you’re never going believe who he is…”

\----------------------------------------

As Michael washed his hands in the extravagant, gold plated sink, he couldn’t believe he’d had to resort to removing his underwear and going commando. Still, all things considered, it was a price he was willing to pay. Ruining one pair of underwear (even if they were Ralph Lauren’s) was more than worth it if it meant having Fenris perform for him…Well, on him, technically.

_Creators, I wonder how many pairs of ruined underwear will join mine in the trash before the night is through…_

 Distracted at the thought of Fenris and his ….assets, Michael hadn’t even realised that someone else had entered the bathroom until he felt a hand lightly brush his shoulder.

Startled, he turned suddenly. Eyes wide, taking a step back and holding onto the sink behind him for support.

“Ah…I’m sorry it wasn’t my intention to startle you.”

Cullen (the bartender from earlier) stood before him, rubbing the back of his neck and smiling sheepishly.

“No. It’s fine. I didn’t hear you come in. If you’ll excuse me…”

Michael let go of the sink, stepping around the (still gloriously bare-chested) bartender to get to the hand dryer.

“Michael, was it?”

“Correct…Ugh, is this hand dryer out of service?…” Michael waved his dripping wet hands below the device futilely, the bloody thing refusing to start.

“That’s odd. It was working earlier.” Cullen made a show of briefly inspecting the appliance. “Maybe they didn’t connect it up right. Come with me and I’ll get you a towel.”

“It’s fine, there’s no need...”

Michael’s protest was ignored. The bartender walked out of the bathroom, giving Michael only a few seconds to decide if he should follow or not. Pixie was waiting for him after all and he knew how much she _hated_ waiting alone. Still….

He followed.

\------------

“Where’d Michael get off to?” Lily asked, sitting back in her seat looking somewhat dishevelled.

Pixie gasped the second she set eyes on her friend.

“Sweet Maker. Lily! Your hair! Your makeup! What the…”

Before Pixie could finish the sentence, Claire and Zevran walked past their table. The elf trailed a hand along Lily’s shoulders as he passed and Claire winked suggestively.

“Aw yeah… Totally rocked that shit.” Lily exclaimed, a big grin on her face.

“Wait what? Both? … At the same time?!”

Lily’s grin got even wider in response.

“Fuck off! No way. Holy shit, that’s.... AWESOME!” Pixie squealed, stopping suddenly, a mischievous glint in her eye. “But you know what I have to do now, right?”

“Oh Fuck. No....” Lily’s grin vanished almost instantly.

“Reapply makeup time!!!!” Pixie exclaimed excitedly, bouncing in her seat and clapping her hands.

“I hate you...”

Giggling, Pixie removed a makeup bag from her purse.

\------------------

Michael entered the storeroom mere seconds after Cullen did, wondering why in Mythal’s name he even bothered. His hands were practically dry now anyway, the delay wasn’t worth the inevitable Pixie’s Puppy Eyes™ he would shortly be on the receiving end of. What the fuck had he even been thinking?

_Oh, Yes. My duck was thinking that he’s hot as fuck...._

“So…” Cullen said, turning around and reaching around Michael to lock the door. “I have a confession to make. I didn’t bring you here to get you a towel.”

Michael raised his eyebrows, considering the situation he now found himself in. It _was_ his Birthday after all. A little Birthday ’funtimes’ wouldn’t go amiss....would it? After all, that was part of the reason why his girls had taken him out tonight.

“Is that so?” He asked, a half smile beginning to form. Decision made.

The bartender gently gripped Michael’s bicep, slowly sliding his hand up until strong fingers wrapped around the back of the writer’s neck. Unabashedly staring, Cullen’s gaze locked on the other man’s mouth as the tip of his tongue darted out to lick full, pink lips expectantly.

“That kiss you shared with Fenris looked delicious.”  Cullen said, taking a tentative step forwards. Their faces now barely an inch apart. “May I?”

_Creators...._

“Yes.”

Cullen’s grip on Michael’s neck tightened ever so slightly and the bartender grinned wolfishly.

“Good.”

Michael barely had enough time to brace himself for the impact as Cullen pushed him up against the storeroom door, wasting no time in crashing their lips together. The bartender’s strong muscular chest pressed flush up against Michael at the same time as Cullen’s leg squeezed in-between both of his, forcing Michael to his open his legs enough to accommodate the well-built, powerful thigh.

Though Cullen had kissed him hard, it was barely more than a meeting of lips at first. All power and unrestrained force. A claim to dominance more than anything else. Forgetting to breathe, Michael was forced to hold onto Cullen’s arms for support, his legs feeling decidedly weak.

Then, almost as suddenly as he’d been pushed up against the door, the nature of the kiss _changed_.

Cullen smiled against the supple flesh that were Michaels lips as he slid a hand under the writers shirt, caressing up along the side of his ribs. Still in control, Cullen _teased_ Michael. Withdrawing briefly only to lean forwards once again, lightly brush their lips together and withdraw once more.

 A whine escaped Michael involuntarily as he attempted to chase after Cullen’s lips when the bartender withdrew for a third time. With a chuckle, Cullen finally conceded, tilted his head to the side and leant back in. The muscular blonde’s tongue darted out briefly to lick Michael’s bottom lip and, as if on cue, the other man opened his mouth just enough to allow entry. Tongues met, twirling around each other with abandon.  Already half hard, the writers cock throbbed in anticipation.

Fuck, did Cullen kiss like he was born to do it for a living. Warm, wet, unrelenting... and absolutely fucking amazing.  There was no question of who was in charge here.

Unable to stop himself (and truthfully not wanting to), Michael placed his hands on Cullen’s bare chest, slowly trailing fingertips along well-defined abs, relishing every muscle on the way down until  his hands came to rest on the bartenders waist.

Creators, but the man tasted divine.

Suddenly, Cullen’s hands were on Michael’s belt, deft fingers slowly working the buckle, then the top button and finally the zipper…

_“_ Fuck yes...” Michael gasped, head lolling back against the door as Cullen placed open mouth kisses along the column of his neck.

The writer looked down. _Watched,_ as sure fingers wrapped around Michaels hard cock and his legs finally buckled. Thankfully, Cullen had had the presence of mind to wrap his other arm around Michael’s waist, supporting his weight and holding him up.

“Mmm, no underwear? I approve.” Cullen murmured in Michael’s ear, the warm breath eliciting goose bumps on the back of his neck.

Usually, Michael would have responded with something witty. Clever.

But by this point all sense had left him and all that remained was the glorious sensation of being well and thoroughly pleasured. Michael moaned deep in his throat as Cullen continued to stroke him languidly.  

Another soft moan escaped his lips, and then another, the third was stifled by Cullen’s mouth as the blond kissed him once more. The pace quickened. Cullen’s grip around his rock- hard, leaking cock getting ever so slightly firmer.

“Makers Breath, the sounds you make...” Cullen whispered huskily between kisses. “I could come just from hearing you...”

Encouraged. Michael stopped attempting to be quiet...and let Cullen _hear_ him.

“Fuck..Yes...More...Like that... _Fuck!_ ”

Michael wasn’t entirely sure what he was doing, was barely aware that he’d reached for Cullen’s waist band and pulled the man closer, only just registered that  his own hand had joined the bartender’s, forcing him to stroke faster.  Heat coiled in his gut, his breathing stuttered...

“Fuck...I...”

With one last, loud guttural groan, Michael came hard. Spilling over their entwined fingers, the warm, sticky spend lubricating the last few strokes, heightening the climax.

“Mmmm...” Cullen kissed Michael again. Softer...savouring each press of lips, each flick of the tongue. “Makers Breath, but you are Magnificent...”

Michael chuckled breathily, his breathing not yet back to normal. He let go of the bartender’s waist and slid his hand down, gripping Cullen’s notable arousal over the fabric of the man’s pants.

“Why don’t I show you just how mag...”

The store room door handle moved....

Both men froze.

Again, it rattled...

“Shit.” Cullen whispered. ”Don’t say anything.”

Michael’s heart jumped in his chest and he hastily removed his hand from the bartenders arousal....He was no stranger to being caught in compromising situations, certainly. But the last thing he wanted was for Cullen to get into trouble.

The door rattled yet again and a faint curse was heard outside in Antivan before footsteps signalled that the person outside had left...likely to get the key.

“This was fun Cullen, but I don’t think it’s wise to linger...” Michael said, cleaning himself up (ironically) with a hand towel on one of the shelves and promptly zipped his trousers back up.

\---------------

“Seriously?!” Pixie exclaimed when Michael returned. His previously perfectly styled hair now sticking out at odd angles, a sly smirk on his face. “You too?”

Michael sat down next to his excitable friend.

“Mhmm” He took the glass of gin off the table and drank it all in one large gulp, grinning widely. “I seem to have run out of Gin. Pity the hot bartender is otherwise engaged or I would have been able to get us a free round. Probably.”

Pixie’s gasped theatrically.

“No fucking way! Cullen?!... The one with the rock hard butt?!... You lucky bastard!”

“Luck had nothing to do with it, darling.” Michael said, laying back against the backrest, smirking. “Also, his butt wasn’t the only thing that was rock hard a moment ago…”

“Woot!” Lilly exclaimed.

 “Yes, Pix. You would be correct in assuming, that I am not sorry.”

Pixie leapt up from her seat (not unlike one of Tigger’s pounces) and grabbed Michael’s shirt, staring at him.

“DETAILS!” she yelled. “For the love of the Maker, Michael! I need details!!!”

Michael laughed, gently removed her hands from his shirt and kissed her forehead. Pulling her to his side and embracing her in a one armed hug.

“You’re incorrigible, Pix.” When it looked as if she was going to pout (or Creators forbid use The Puppy Eyes(tm) ), Michael quickly added.    “But I love that about you. I promise I’ll tell you about it later. Is that acceptable, dear?”

Pixie lay her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his middle, making herself comfortable.

“Fine. I will be a good Pixie and wait.”

“Good girl.”

Lily scooted over, sat next to Pixie and hugged her too.

“I FUCKING love cuddles!”

Her head still buried in the crook of Michael’s neck, Pixie’s voice was a little muffled when she spoke.

“Lily?”

“Yeah?”

“You grabbing my boob?”

“Yeah...”

“Fair enough.”

The sound of throat clearing behind them made all three friends tilt their heads back to see who it was that had interrupted their cuddle pile.

“Forgive the intrusion.” Josephine (the hostess) smiled at them. “ Mr Pavus requests the pleasure of your company. If you would follow me please?”

“Who?” Pixie asked, confused.

“The owner of this establishment. Mr Pavus.”

“Oooh, fancy. But I actually meant which of us you were asking.”

Josephine chuckled.

“All three of you, of course.  Please, if you would be so kind to follow quickly. Mr Pavus is a very busy man. It would not do to keep him waiting.”

\------------------

“You know what to do, yes dear?”

Claire smiled at Dorian.

“Of course. What do you take me for, Dorian? An amateur?”

A soft knock at the door announced his guests arrival. Claire stood to open the door, thanking Josephine and escorting the three friends inside.

\----------

“Ah, so good of you to join us. Allow me to introduce myself.  Dorian Pavus. Most recently of Minrathous. How do you do? “ The Tevinter stood and made his way to the three newcomers. “Claire insisted that I ask you all here for a drink and, naturally, one does not deny Claire anything. Tell me, how are you enjoying my club?”

Michael stood frozen, his brain momentarily useless as he looked the gorgeous man that stood before him. He was not unaccustomed to being around beautiful people. His profession required that he attend many a social gathering to promote his works, at which some of the most beautiful people in Kirkwall were in attendance.

But Dorian.....

Dorian was something else.

The man was desire and beauty incarnate. Aesthetically Perfect.  Flawless bronze skin, a smile so dazzling that for a moment Michael forgot how to breathe. Time slowed, though only seconds had passed as Michael’s eyes surveyed the Tevinter from head to toe. He noted the beauty mark just below teasing grey eyes that were filled with mischief. The writers gaze examined the contours of Dorian’s face, stalled momentarily at the perfectly styled moustache and lingered on full lips that made Michael’s mouth water with want to taste them.

Pixie, being predictably helpful, nudged Michael’s shoulder with hers. His gaze darted briefly to Pixie’s face who subtly (read not so subtly) looked at Dorian’s outstretched hand and then back at her friend.

“Ah. It’s wonderful. Thank you.”

Michael finally answered, taking Dorian’s hand in his and shaking it firmly.

“Lily! Come on, let’s get some drinks and talk a little. Bring your friend...Pixie was it?”

“Sure thing, Claire. Come on Pixie.”

Claire took Lily’s hand in hers and promptly pulled her towards the bar at the back of the room.

“Yeah okay.” Pixie answered.

...And yet did she did not move.

For all her faults and her frivolous manner, Pixie did have a serious side. It didn’t come out often, that was true. Occasionally though (when it mattered), the ‘Serious Pixie Hat (c)’ was worn, all smiles and silliness put aside.

Pixie watched the two men closely. By now well attuned to Michael’s moods, she recognized that what was happening here, was something important. This was not simply an “Oh shit, he’s hot” moment.

No.

The way Michael’s muscles had stiffened, his gaze locked on Dorian at first, then quickly diverted away, then back and away again...The way Michael’s hands sort of fluttered as if he wasn’t quite sure what to do with them when Dorian spoke, the faint (barely perceptible) sporadic tightening of his jaw....

Yes, definitely something important was happening.

Dorian on the other hand was a bit difficult to work out. For starters she didn’t know him. Still, she was good at sussing out body language. His smile (gorgeous and inviting as it was) was a little too perfect... Not quite ‘put on’ as such but it was obvious to her he was trying just that little bit too hard.

Dorian Pavus, ‘most recently of Minrathous’, was.... _nervous_.  

His eyes lingered a second too long on Michaels hands, on his lips...The man stood a little closer to her friend that was strictly necessary. The Tevinter’s touch on Michael’s shoulder when Dorian asked him to take a seat was less a perfunctory prompt than a light caress.

Without a doubt, Dorian _liked_ Michael.

Probably, that is why they were even here in the first place.

“Pixie, dude! Stop zoning out and get over here! I want to introduce you to Claire.”

Reluctantly, Pixie turned away from the men and moved to stand with the girls. However, she continued paying close attention to the interactions between her friend and the man. Depending on Dorian’s intentions, this man could potentially be a blessing...or a curse.

_Please, Maker...let it be the former. Michael deserves to be happy._

 


End file.
